psychroxfandomcom-20200214-history
Burton Guster
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Gus Burton "Gus" Guster is a fictional character on the USA Network television comedy "Psych" ''played by American actor Dulé Hill. He functions as the straight man for Shawn Spencer's antics, and provides sobering advice, steady support, and friendship. Over the course of the show. Gus has been Shawn Spencer's best friend since childhood, and co-owns the detective agency "Psych" with him, after Shawn was able to forge Gus' name on the lease. Gus tends to be straight-laced and more cautious, although he has been friends with Shawn for long enough that he understands that Shawn cannot be stopped once his mind has been made up. Shawn will often make up silly aliases for Gus while working a case. Gus has stated that he is not used to being introduced by his real name. Gus is often shown to be academically advanced. As a child, he applied for and was accepted into the Meitner School for gifted students; however, his parents turned down the placement, later telling Gus that it was too far to drive. In middle school, he was involved in spelling bees until 1989, when he lost a competition by accepting covert advice from Shawn on the spelling of "aggiornamento." He continues to follow the American Spelling Bee meticulously, and tapes the yearly championship. He was also voted ''most likely to succeed in high school and is upset that he has not done more in life. However, after helping Shawn solve a murder, he realizes that he leads a very productive life and he's happy with what he has done. Gus's parents, Bill and Winnie Guster, are shown to be overly protective of their son and still regard him as a child who needs looking after. They long disapproved of his friendship with Shawn, whom they regarded as a bad influence. After Shawn and Gus solve a murder for which Bill and Winnie had been wrongfully arrested, they mellow towards Shawn and admit that perhaps they do not need to baby Gus so much. (However, immediately after Gus leaves, they offer Shawn cash with a stern order to look after their son.) A brother has been referenced in Gus' blog on the official USA Network website, but has received no mention in the show to date. In the deleted scenes for "Gus' Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy" on the Season 2 DVD, Gus's mom mentions a brother who lives in Connecticut. In the episode "Christmas Joy" Gus' family comes to town for the holidays, including Gus' sister Joy, who shares a mutual attraction with Shawn. While in Mexico on Spring Break in 1997, Gus met Mira Gaffney and married her on a drunken binge. He broke off the relationship soon afterward, and the two lost contact until 2008, when the marriage was annulled in anticipation of Mira's upcoming wedding. He also has an uncle named "Burton Guster," nicknamed "Burt" for short. Gus has a job in pharmaceutical sales, where he makes $48,000 a year. With his vast knowledge of drugs, he helps solve cases by identifying poisons and other drugs used in crimes. He also tries to gain clients while they are interviewing doctors in a case. He drives a blue 2002 Toyota Echo hatchback (also known as the Toyota Yaris), which Shawn and Gus (mostly Shawn) call the Psych Mobile or "the Blueberry". The hatchback variant of the Echo, however, was not sold in the United States, but it was sold in Canada. (The fact that the show is shot on location in British Columbiamay account for this.) Gus is an assumed Catholic. Although he rarely discusses matters of religion, it is confirmed he believes in demonic possessions, exorcisms, and that the third wiseman was black and named Balthazar. He seems to regularly attend or at least be fairly comfortable with the practice of confession. Gus has a very refined sense of smell and has nicknamed his nose "the SuperSmeller". He is able to recognize the base component of a perfume by smelling it and can perform the same trick with food. The talent seems to be hereditary, as it has been displayed by both of his parents, and has led to the uncovering of crucial evidence in several cases. He has been shown to have a fear of dead people, having run away from a scene where a dead person is present on more than one occasion. He is also well-versed in high-tech locks or safes, as demonstrated by his ability to crack an electronic lock on his first try. On at least two occasions when Gus attempts to make small talk with a girl he uses the line, "You heard about Pluto? That's messed up, right?" He is also a "symphathetic crier", and enjoys softer interests. Gus was described in the serial killer Mr. Yang's book as "laughing on the outside, crying on the inside. The fastidious wrinkle in the brow of Psych". Yang also wrote that Gus has "skin of pure cocoa velvet-iness" and that she would also like to "use that skin to make children's dolls". Gus is also known for his awesomeness on the tap floor in "Feet Don't Kill Me Now", as well as Dule Hill in real life, as Hill states in the "Psych Out" titled "All Tapped Out". Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.